1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the invention relate to a wiring board and a method for manufacturing the wiring board.
2. Related Art
What is called build-up wiring boards are known in which wiring layers and insulating layers are stacked alternately and the wiring layers are connected to each other through via holes which penetrate through the insulating layers. For example, such build-up wiring boards are manufactured by stacking wiring layers and insulating layers on a support body and then removing the support body.
In a manufacturing process of a build-up wiring board, a surface of a support body may be roughened. In this case, when the support body is removed, the roughened surface of the support body is transferred to an insulating layer or the like that has been formed on the support body. Therefore, when a solder resist layer, an underfill resin, or the like is formed on the roughened surface of the insulating layer after the removal of the support body, adhesion property between the insulating layer and the solder resist layer, underfill resin, or the like can be improved (for example, see JP 2012-209580 A (corresponding to US 2009/0095514 A).